Asriel's Redemption
by Donovan Night Preech
Summary: When the forces of Darkness, threaten to take over the world. Asriel Dreemurr is given a chance to make things right. along with Sans the skeleton and a gun toting Chara, can the team save the world before Asriel's soul gives into the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Inside Mount Ebbot...

Asriel sat in his spot that he could never leave, a spot where his soul was strong enough to keep its form. It was a simple existence,  
It had it's ups and downs, anything was better then the life he once was apart of. He was once a flower and in that existence he had caused so much suffering...That is until she came...

Frisk...And he supposed that he should thank also Chara for leading Frisk. For some reason everytime he thought of Frisk he longed to be able to be somewhere else besides where he was now.

Suddenly he heard it...The sounds of something coming from deep within the ruins.

Out of the darkness, creatures made of night apeared, they almost resembled sharks crossed with lizards, thats the best he could describe them. their red eyes glared at him.  
They kept coming closer, one of them aproached. In a panic Asriel summoned some of the power within him.

"Stay back, Chaos Burst!" he shouted as a blast of energy leaped from his palm and struck down one of the creatures.

He gasped that he'd manged to beat it but he felt really terrible that he'd just killed something.

the creature shook as it dissapated into thin air leaving behind a heart that represented its soul. this ones soul was dark and corrupted looking.

"Take it!" shouted someone from...somewhere, he was unclear where it had come from. He grabbed the soul as the voice instructed, as he grabbed it a light flashed into his palm.

He blacked out

The creatures closed in ready to eat... 


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel awoke,It seemed to had gotten dark in the short time he'd blacked out, as he got up he'd noticed two things.  
1\. the ground was way higher up then it used to be.  
2\. The creatures were gone and he was wearing a strange set of robes. Which as soon as he looked at them he realized they were his adult form robes.

He looked himself over and he was surprised at how easy it was to move while he examined his body.  
Ofcourse he had to adress the creatures in the room, or in this case the lack of creatures in the room. he did vaguely hear something.  
It sounded like gunfire...

As he blackout before he remembered gunfire and a woman's voice who he didn't recognize saying "It'll be alright Asriel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this is so short, I set my own pace for these. otherwise I get bored to fast.

This story will probally have some short parts while others may be very large in comparison.

To those following this, thank you for taking interests. to those who don't follow but still read, thank you also. 


	3. Chapter 3

Don't know what your listening to when you read this, but I'm listening to the opening to Corpse princess and the opening of Tokyo Majin.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asriel made his way down the hallway that was ajacent to his room where the yellow flowers grew.  
He felt fear in his heart, what if he became...Him again. He stuck his arm into the room...nothing happened.  
He entered the room, sitting in the center was a flower, but not just any flower. This one was his old body. withstanding the test of time through all the years. He carefully walked to it, he pulled out a flower pot that Frisk had left him to help tend to the flowers.  
Why a flower pot he never understood. Could it have been possible that she had forseen this? only a few rare humans ever had the Sight. He thought these things as he took the plant and put it in the pot. as he did so he heard some more of the monsters sitting in the darkness. they made snorting sound, but there was something else heard among the darkness,soft but menacing sounds of "Hehehe" right beside the beasts noises.

The "Hehehe" grew louder as out of the darkness stepped humanoid like beings, red eyed like the beasts they led in chains.  
The beasts(which he had defeated one earlier) growled and got closer only to be dragged back to their masters by chains.

The human "shadows" pulled out longswords and preceded twoard Asriel.  
As they surrounded him he thought "Well I'm going to die in the exact place I spent my life as a flower, the irony is not lost on me."

As one of the Shadows went to swing his sword downward, something shot a bullet from the darkness and hit it square between the eyes.  
(begin listening to the beginning of Led Zepplin's Black Dog.)  
Dropping from the direction the bullet came from was a woman clad in a green and yellow sweater(do I even need to describe who this is you saw it all coming.)  
Chara looked around as more Shadows came from the Darkness.  
"Dang,now I'm gonna forget all your names." She pulled out a pistol and begin shooting the place up as Asriel ducked behind a conviently shaped rock.(bless you conviently shaped rock.)  
As one got closer she pistol whipped him and then threw him at the others.  
She pulled another pistol from her side and kept on firing, even getting one who decided his death should be up in the air.  
The others that wern't getting shot at decided to run, only to get a sticky grenade in the back of one which exploded the others.

Amazingly she had missed destroying every single flower in the center of the room.  
Chara sheathed her guns then walked over to the conviently shaped rock and tapped it.  
"Come on goatbutt, get up!"  
"Chara?" asked Asriel "No I'm the ghost of chrismas past" she said sarcastically "Very funny." he replied, as he got up and dusted himself off, he noticed something diffrent about Chara.  
"Chara, Wow!"  
"What?"  
"Your an adult! your alive! where do I begin with what just happen seconds ago!"  
"I can explain all of that, but you may want to sit down for-"  
She looked to see Asriel cutely sitting on the rock his eyes big with wonder.  
"What a kid" Chara Thought.

It all begins with-

(to be continued in next chapter, you'll learn alot of what went on.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Chara's Narration)

After you were defeated, Frisk unlocked the barrier and released everyone. For a time people were happy, humans became friends with the monsters and monsters being friendly naturally(except Undyne, there was a mix up with a group of humans and-not important.)

I continued to follow Frisk, we'd been through alot together, with my only other friend being Sans(who could see me) and Nappstablook(who couldn't see me but felt my presense.)

But then something happened, we recieved a call from a modern Magician(turn to page 4 for- -Chara!- okay okay)  
A Magician by the name of Nether, well that wasn't his real name, he decided to keep it hidden, or he didn't like his real name, its not important to the story.

He told us that in the past after the war that magicians used the seal keeping monsters at bay to seal the souls of the humans whose souls were bad, nasty and otherwise very unpleasant. They revived into the world as the shadow beings and beasts that are very aggressive, well some of them..one was nice and-

"Chara?"

-blushes O-O - right anyway when Alphys heard about this she outfitted everyone for battle, and gave me a body, cause even though I begged her not to, Frisk said "It was time" and told everyone about me following her and of the alternate timelines.

This also brought about the beginning of me being a robot and Core Frisk bringing most of the Alternate versions of our friends to this universe because "the fate of all universes hanged in the balance!"

"Whose Core Frisk?"

You'll meet them later, long story short, Interdimensional omnipresent and aware Frisk you follow me?

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUH -brain expended-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well thats enough of using your brain cells to comprehend what's going on, you'll learn more when we get into the heat of things."

Chara help Asriel get back up to his feet and they made their way through the Underground, which if Chara's story was any indication, would be one hell of a trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile deep in the Underground...

"Yeah Fell Sans, I'm here, King's kid should be somewhere here and I hear that Chara's made contact...good, If the past is any indication then he'll be helpful. Look I have to go."

"(mass of shadow creatures) HeHeHe"

"Looks like you all are looking for a bad time" said a short skeleton wearing a jacket, his eye glowing blue and yellow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Asriel and Chara made there way into the ruins of the Underground.

"So alots changed on the outside? How long has it been?" asked Asriel as the two made their way past the already solved puzzles of the ruins.

"Its a estimate but its been about 12 years." replied Chara

Asriel stopped "12 years!" he shouted then closed his mouth and quietly whispered, who knew who could be listening.  
"12 years are you serious?" he asked, Chara nodded and started walking at a brisk pace that Asriel had to keep up.  
" you spent 8 years in that room as a spirit, your body had to adjust to the shadow creatures' soul, and that took 4 years."

Asriel grabbed the part of his body where he saw his soul when fighting Frisk in the past. It pulsed with life, but was it really his?  
"That soul is yours Asriel, I can promise you that."

"Why couldn't I be put in a robot like you?" asked Asriel

"Your soul was weak when we found it, It was through Alphys that we learned how to stabilize your soul after you touched the shadow's soul,"

"What are these souls that I've collected into me?"

"There still the souls of humans but they've been corrupted into Boss monster souls, not saying that Boss monsters are evil they've just taken on a diffrent form of Boss monster soul."

Chara stopped and so did Asriel

"Asriel...I'm glad your around."

"You kept me alive by giving me hearts from the Shadows didn't you Chara?"

Chara seemed to cry as she turned around and gave her brother a hug. "I'm glad your back Asriel. Mom and Dad were happy to see me even after all the time I was gone(sniff)But we didn't feel the same without you."

Asriel hugged his sister "Well I'm back now and nothing is going to stop me from being here...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this universe/timeline Chara never got corrupted by Frisk killing everyone, Frisk was a pacifist to the end of the part that would summarize the game. and the time line was never reset.  
So she's good in this if any of you were wondering.

anyway have a nice day, I'll continue this in my own time.

Also check me out on Youtube! 


	6. Chapter 6

Asriel and Chara continued their trek through the Underground when they came apon Toriel's shack.  
"I remember this place." said Asriel blankly, He did indeed remember it, though it didn't hold that much sentiment as he'd been stuck here as a flower that didn't want to go anywhere else except when he started following frisk. then in the end he'd murdered his dad and-

"Asriel! your glowing!" exclaimed Chara. Asriel glowed a bunch of colors till the color yellow was bright. then as soon as he'd been yellow...he wasn't.

"What was that?" he asked touching his head. then they both suddenly heard something.

"Where the fudge am I?" said a tiny and demonic sounding voice that seemed to reverberate onto itself.(just think of flowey's voice from the dubs)

Asriel pulled out the pot in his bag(said bag shouted "release me from this prison of sorts you dipwinny!(also I should note I censored flowey and made up new words for him to say.)

They pulled out the flower pot and Asriel's flowey body.

"Hi there I'm Flowey your best-what the sh*t! Its Chara! and who the hell are you!?"

Asriel put on a questionable face "I-I'm Asriel."

"Can't be, I'm Asriel."

"This is gonna be a long walk." said Chara. 


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE F****ING HOURS OF EXPLAINGING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I get it" said Flowey

"Good" said Chara "I didn't want to repeat myself."

The three of them had sat in a circle while Chara took the time to tell Flowey what was going on.

"We have a limited time to get out of here before we're swarmed by those creatures." said Chara

"Then why did we not just keep moving while you explained everything?" asked Asriel

"Yeah I was kinda wondering that too." said Flowey.

Chara's face changed to one of pondering before turning into a (Oh sh*t face) "You guys are right what the hell!"

She paced abit before saying suddenly "We have to go inside now."

"Wha?" said both Asriel and Flowey. Flowey had dragged himself back to the bag that Asriel held.

"Theres a squad of SWAT police in there waiting to pick us up." she picked up a walkie Talky and began to speak into it.

Flowey: Do you know where she keeps all this stuff?

Asriel: I try not to, her and Frisk look alike (whispering) so I sometimes forget and it leads to weird thoughts.

Flowey: I sorta get what you mean, ofcourse I don't have a soul so I don't know what it means to love.

"Yes hello Officer Vandolf."

Asriel: Actually I think you do now.

Flowey: What do you mean.

"You had to go outside the ruins? why?"

Asriel: My soul must of split into two to give you part of the Shadow creature's soul, making you exist.

Flowey: So in a way we're more like twin brothers?

Asriel: I guess so.

Chara lowered the walkie down. "Are you too done whispering?"

The two went back to paying attention to their sister who armed herself with a machine gun that she pulled from her sides.

"Okay, we may have a problem with extraction, The Shadows leader Shade has deployed a Copy of a monster that has been around the area the most, and its guarding the door to the Underground."

Flowey tensed up "But the only one thats been here the longest thats strong enough to guard the door was-

"Mom" finish Asriel. 


	8. Chapter 8

The three made their way down the stairs of the house that Asriel and Chara's mom Toriel had once resided in.  
"yknow I'm surprised we havn't seen any other shadows so far." said Asriel.

"From what we gather,some of the Shadows act by themselves and band together when they want to cause mayham, while others  
serve Shade" replied Chara "They sorta have teritorial boundries"

"Who the hell is this Shade character?" asked Flowey

"Big,mean, theres alot that could describe him" explained Chara as they passed the stair railing descending into the Underground Entrance area.

As they entered the area where Toriel's shadow was suppose to be, they found that she wasn't there.

"I don't think I'm not ready to kill my Mom, shadow or no." meeped Asriel.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy Goat! I've been waiting to tear that bitch a new one, come on lets go!" Exclaimed Flowey

They all heard a large roar followed by the name "ASRIEL!" shouted out by a female voice that sounded sinister.

"She's all yours buddy!" sayed Flowey as he patted Asriel quickly then ducked into the bag Asriel holded and closed it.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm listening to the opening of Blood Lad while I write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you finally show up." says the female voice as a Toriel shaped Shadow stepped out of the Darkness, she apparently was there the whole time, the only part that wasn't Darkness was the robes she wore. As she circled slowly the heroes(and Flowey). "So Master Shade sends me to exterminate a kid,a flower and a wind up toy" her eyes falling on Chara for the last word.  
Asriel took a step forward "We can solve this without violence, can't we?" he asked She laughed evily "Unlike the gentle Mother you two were raised by I...show no mercy!"  
"Its still 3 against one!" sayed Chara "Stop F ing including me in your count!" shouted Flowey. He then hopped out the bag "F#ck it I'm in"

Battle begin!

"Take this!" Shouted Chara as she fired rounds from her guns.

CRITICAL MISS

"Your attempts to attack me are fruitless!"

From behind her came "Take this B tch!"

VINES ENTANGLE , CAN'T MOVE FOR HER NEXT TURN.

"Asriel! hit her with one of your rainbow blasts!"

"I...I can't, she looks too much like Mom!"

ASRIEL SITS THERE IN A FLASHBACK SCENE, ACTION SKIPPED FOR THIS ROUND.

"ENOUGH!" shouts Shadow Toriel.

BREAKS FREE FROM FLOWEYS STUN, TURN CAN BE TAKEN NOW.

"Guys am I suppose to do all the work?!" shouted Flowey as a fire ball came near him and made a huge explosion.

"Flowey!" shouted Asriel

FLOWEY TAKES...1 DAMAGE!

"Its okay I'm all right, she's weaker then Mom!"

"Don't call me weak!"

PREPARES TO CAST FIRESTORM!

"Asriel you have to do something quick or we're all toast! Shouted Chara

CHARA DREEMURR RELOADS WEAPONS.

"I..."

ONCE AGAIN ASRIEL IS IN A STUNNED DAZE...BUT HE MANAGES TO GET A SMALL NONLETHAL ATTACK IN.

"Solar flare! shouted Asriel as a beam of light enveloped Shadow Toriel.

IS BLINDED. FIRESTORM CANCELED.

"Thats good, but we can't keep this up, she's too strong." sayed Chara

"Mabye I can help!" sayed-

SANS THE SKELETON HAS ENTERED THE BATTLEFIELD!

"Sans!" sayed Everyone minus Shadow Toriel.

SANS USES GASTER BLASTER...IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

TRIES TO FLEE...AND UNFORTUNATLY SUCCEEDED!

"I won't go so easy on you next time!" she says as she makes her escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I'm stopping here cause its late and I need sleep.  
But I'll continue on writing tommarrow, also tell me how you liked my style of battle telling.  



	10. Chapter 10

"You guys alright?" asked Sans after he was sure that Shadow Toriel was gone.  
"Fine thanks to you." said Chara "Flowey took most of the damage though and it wasn't that much."

"Flowey? you don't mean goat boy do you?" asked Sans pointing at Asriel.

Flowey hopped over, oblivious to Sans as he was wearing a eyepatch that blocked his right eye.  
"Hey guys I found this eye patch and huuuuuuuuuuuuaa" the last part came out as he turned to see Sans with his eyes missing(yknow his normal peeved off look)  
"So your back uh?" Sans asked his eyes still were missing so he was still mad. "Guess I got to fix that."  
"You'll never take me alive!" shouted Flowey as he ducked inside the pot he was in, a loud bang was heard.  
"Oh pellets, I'm still in the damn pot I forgot about that!"

Sans eyes apeared again, then he began to laugh.  
"Hahaha, Tibia honest Frisk warned me that the Plant might reapear, I just wanted to scare you." he laughed

Flowey came out of the pot "Really!?"

"But if you even try to betray us I'll be a gardener and cull the weeds!" He said menacingly and got in Flowey's face.

"Yes s-sir." meeped Flowey.

"So anyway, lets get going, Toriels making snail pie."

"Did you and my mom get together?" asked Asriel, even when he was a flower he still caught up on the day to day activities of the monsters.

"Yep." replied Sans, he then stopped and turned around. "She misses you yknow."

"I know"

with that the four set off, into the Underground.


	11. Chapter 11

The group of Asriel,Chara,Flowey and Sans made their way down the road to Snowdin, they were pretty lax except for Asriel who was scared.

"Shouldn't we be more on guard?" he asked nervously.

"Eh not to worry bud, a friend controls this area." said Sans.

"remember that one shadow I told you about that rebelled against Shade?" asked Chara, she had a smile on her face.

Suddenly a shadow wearing the outfit similar to a cowboy apeared along with two others, and they had band equipment.

the leader began to sing.

(song copied from a disturbed Lyrics video, the song belongs to Disturbed. I just added parts for the characters to say in the middle of it.)

I hear the voices echoing around me Angered eyes that don't even know who I am Looking to kill again (They will kill again)  
As the unknown enemies surround me Wicked laughter resonates inside my head And I am filled with dread (And adrenaline)

What did I do?  
Why do I deserve this?  
So we're different Why do I deserve to die now?  
Give me a reason why

(Chara sqealing like a fan girl.)

Then it all goes a blur Let instinct take flight Find my hands on his throat Yet hear myself say

Tell me now Who taught you how to hate?  
Because it isn't in your blood Not a part of what you're made So let this be understood Somebody taught you how to hate When you live this way, you become Dead to everyone

("How'd he know we were here?" asks Flowey)

A father's pride My son walking beside me I look around and marvel How the children play In perfect disarray (So innocent)  
No judgment, pure exhilaration Black to white, the colors Aren't on their minds Nothing predefined (All different)  
There's always one Who plants an evil seed and Preaches fear To pull you to the other side Into a world of lies

("I forgot to mention he's a rockstar" said Chara)

Everything is unsure When you've lost your sight Can there still be a cure?  
What made you this way?

Tell me now Who taught you how to hate?  
Because it isn't in your blood Not a part of what you're made So let this be understood Somebody taught you how to hate When you live this way, you become Dead to everyone

You're not anyone

Ohhh

Lost all innocence Infected and arrogant You burn all your life (There's no telling you)  
No deliverance Consumed by the pestilence Of hate, you're denied Deep in your heart Does it still remain?  
Do you think you can bring it Back to life again?  
Is it still in your soul?  
(No saving you)  
Where's the deviant The unholy revenant That has made you this way?  
Made you fall for this hate?

Tell me now Who taught you how to hate?  
Because it isn't in your blood Not a part of what you're made So let this be understood Somebody taught you how to hate When you live this way, you become

Tell me now Who taught you how to hate?  
Because it isn't in your blood Not a part of what you're made So let this be understood Somebody taught you how to hate When you live this way, you become You become Dead to everyone

You're not anyone

(end of song)

"Thank you, thank you!" sayed the lead shadow as he put his guitar down and got off the stage that no one noticed till now aparently.  
Chara got in front of him, smiling very wide, it was kind of spooky how happy she was with the fact that up in till now(and a few seconds ago) she'd been serious.  
"Can I have your autograph!" she sqealed "Chara you have my autograph, 20 times I've sighned it." he sayed.  
"Come on Blood just one more time...please(cute face) said Chara.  
"Kay fine" replied the shadow who aparently was named Blood, Asriel was having a tough time getting things.

"So your a rockstar?" Asriel asked

"Yep, I'm a good one too, Mettaton and I are tied on fans. though since Mettaton started that campaign to get more recruits for the anti-shade program he's gotten alittle more popular with humans.

(flash to a screen shot of Mettaton wearing a Uncle Sam hat with the words "We need you Darling!" underneath him)

"I'm actually popular with some of the humans, but me and my crew are patronized because we're Shadows,even if we don't work for Shade."

"Hey Blood, tick tok" said Sans as he pointed to his watch

"right well I'll lead you guys through my territory and we'll get you to Frisk." 


	12. Chapter 12

As the team moved through Snowdin along with Blood's gang, they heard a sound from a nearby bush.  
"What's that noise?" asked Chara, the noise sounded like a motor running.  
"Oh crap..I totally forgot!" said Blood suddenly "We may not be as safe as I first thought!"

A man burst out of the bush, he panted like he was running from something. as he saw Blood he freaked out to a extreme.  
till Chara got to him "What happened, we're on your side."  
He was still panicked but he managed "W-we were on our way to Snowdin with our monster friends when some weird looking shade that resembling these snakes tied together attacked us, I only managed to get away."  
"Sounds like a Hydra Shade,though what would it be doing out here?" Blood questioned aloud "there mainly a solitary type,..unless, Chara get away from him!"

"Wha?" was all Chara could manage as the man transformed into a armored creature that looked twice the size of the man. Chara managed to jump out of the way as a large sword came crashing down where she was standing.  
"Ah I couldn't clearly see you in that man suit till now, hello Brother Blood!" said the Armored Shadow a face formed as he lifted his visor, it looked like something a kid would draw if they were in preschool, still that did not make any of them feel less threatened.  
" Adonis the Mimicry, what are you doing in my territory!" hissed Blood whose voice sounded more menacing then when he was singing.  
"I am merly exerting the will of my Master, Shade." "Whose direct order was to take your..what Your Territory? you do realize who gave you that territory in the first place? But you just had to fall for the humans music and side with them." He frowned "But enough talk, time for your life to end Traitor! along with your..friends!"  
Adonis blew a horn and out came these tiny looking Shadows that carried wrenches as weapons.

Blood pulled out a black and red sword and dagger "I'll hold him off, you guys get to Frisk."  
The others ran away, the last Asriel saw before Sans picked them all up and transported them was Blood and his bandmates about to fight Adonis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and thats all for now, I'm just getting back into the swing of things with this story, had to read my own work before writing more.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans' power brought them to the town of what was formerly Snowdin, aparently Adonis did more then just hunt for Blood.  
"Snowdin is destroyed?" asked Asriel who was worried.  
"It was like this when I arrived on my way to get you guys." said Sans "I ran into alot of Shades' men but I think its fine right now, but now for much longer we need to move!"  
Suddenly Chara noticed something "Wheres Flowey? Normally he'd say something asinine."  
"He should be right...Here?" said Asriel as he emptied the bag only to find nothing in it. infact the pot fell out and nothing was in it.  
Sans sighed "Looks like the weeds gone, Frisk forsaw this too, he's mostlikly either gone his own way or...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMeanwhile

"Okay Adonis, lets go!" shouted Blood who lunged at the armored behemoth who swung his massive sword down only for it to be defelected by a vine. the two backed off as Flowey apeared.

"What? is this some kind of joke?" said Adonis

"Hi there I'm Flowey the flower! GET READY TO DIE ASSHOLE!" he said his cute fascade dropping

"You sure you want to help me?" asked Blood

"Your willing to sacrafice your life for something bigger then you are, plus I need to make up for all the time I destroyed."

BATTLE START

ADONIS THE MIMICRY VS FLOWEY THE FLOWER AND BLOOD THE BARD

starting next page! 


	14. Chapter 14

BATTLE START

"You fools don't know who your messing with!" said Adonis as he transformed into a Hydra Shade.

"Song Smite you!" said Blood as he struck twice

BLOOD STRUCK TWICE...AND WAS SUCESSFUL.

ADONIS TOOK 200 DAMAGE

FLOWEY READIES A POISONING ATTACK

ADONIS GOES TO INTERRUPT BUT BECAUSE OF HIS LARGE SIZE, MISSES.

"Poison root!" shouted Flowey

VINES COME OUT OF GROUND AND IMPAIL ADONIS, HE TAKES 11 POISON DAMAGE AND 1 OVER TIME DAMAGE.

ADONIS IS ENRAGED

"*#^^$#&&$^%$&^%$^*&%^$&^%*$^*%^*^%*&$%^&$*&%^$&%^$^*^%&$&*%$%^" came out of Adonis' mouth.

"Uh even I wouldn't say that!" said Flowey

"This ota shut him up!" responded Blood who took out a grenade.

BLOOD THROWS A CRYO GRENADE...IT HITS.

ADONIS IS NOW FROZEN.

Adonis stood in a block of ice that was his size(oh yeah he transformed back because of Flowey's poison)

"What now?" asked Flowey

as he said this Adonis became more enraged and broke out of the cube.

"Now we RUN!" (cue run away cartoon noise and them leaving cloud shapes behind)

BLOOD AND FLOWEY HAVE RETREATED.  
ADONIS GIVES THE CHASE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wow its been awile since I touched this story. I hope you all enjoy my battle scenes, I base them off of Final Fantasy fights and Text adventure fighting.  



	15. Chapter 15

Hi there, I know I stopped this series but now I'm back to continue it. note that I have added a certain feature that those who play Injustice 1 and 2 mite recognize. you won't see it in this part but be patient I just started this back up.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Flowey and Blood ran for their lives, Asriel, Chara and Sans were walking through Snowdin, All three were eager to exit this town.  
"I feel like I know what comes next." said Chara foreseeing the fact they'd have to face the shadow of someone close to Sans.  
"I know who your talking about Chara and I hired some help to make sure that I don't lose focus." Sans seemed distraugt "Though it will be a big blow I can manage.  
"What if you get hit, you are fast but..." Asriel began.  
"I gained alittle more LV by slaying Shade's men, I should be able to take a few hits."  
His eyes turned serious "I'd like you and Chara to stay back." said Sans as they came into the view of a snow storm that always blew.  
"But-" began Chara "Please take care of goat boy okay? I don't want to waste even more time trying to raise him a second time plus Toriel mite kill me."  
"Right" responded Chara who took a ready pose.  
But even Sans gasped as the snowstorm cleared(sorta) to reveal not just Shadow Papyrus, but standing next to him was...

Continued in Asriel's Redemption part 16 


	16. Chapter 16

Memories of a different timeline: Chara

Asriel, Chara and Sans both gasped as they saw standing next to Shadow Papyrus was what looked like Chara but with glowing red eyes, She also flickered between Chara's look and Frisk, she held a knife that looked like a butcher knife from a kitchen.  
"Please tell me I'm seeing double!" said Sans "She looks just like me, only pure evil!" exclaimed Chara "Hey there Sansy Pansy!" said the double "Have we met?" asked Sans "You may look like Chara but your hell of alot diffrent then who I know."

"Then allow me to introduce myself, you may call me Charisk, the Frisk from my time killed everyone including you!" At the last words she pointed her knife at Sans "I absorbed her soul am more powerful! So Sansy Pansy! You want to fight?"  
"I hoped we could work this out without violence." said Sans He looked over at Shadow Papyrus who said "I don't give a damn as long as I fight something." He pointed at Chara "You should suffice." he jolted forward twoards Chara who pushed Asriel out of the way and somehow avoided the attack too.  
After the two fell to the ground, Chara got back up and pulled out her guns.  
The two stared eachother down. no one moved.

CHARA VS SHADOW PAPYRUS...READY?...FIGHT!

Shadow Papyrus lunged forward eager to end this quick. He did a uppercut that split the snow as Chara dodged.

SHADOW PAPYRUS MISSED AFTER A UPPERCUT

"Chara!" shouted Sans, but Charisk jumped in front of him "Come on Sansy Pansy! Lets play!"

SANS TRIED TO JOIN THE FIGHT...BUT WAS DELAYED BY CHARISK.

Chara was busy trying to keep Shadow Paypyrus from hurting her, and she was laying on the damage, shooting bullets, grenades, till she was grabbed by Shadow Papyrus.

CHARA SHOT AT SHADOW PAPYRUS FOR 10 DAMAGE, CHARA WAS THEN GRAPPLED BY SHADOW PAPYRUS

As he held her he strangly sniffed her hair.  
"You smell very metallic, I like that!"  
Chara struggled "Let go!"  
He smiled which made him seem like the original Papyrus till Chara saw his metal teeth. She guessed he was going to eat her.  
A shot of dark energy shot Shadow Papyrus in the head which blasted a hole through the side.

ASRIEL TOOK SHADOW PAPYRUS IN THE HEAD LEAVING A HOLE FOR 15 DAMAGE, CHARA THEN HEADBUTTED SHADOW PAPYRUS FOR 20 DAMAGE.

"No she hasn- OW, GOD DAMMIT!" as Chara's headbutt connected.

CLASH SOON TO HAPPEN.

Suddenly Chara and Shadow Papyrus collided in a blast of energy.  
As she struggled to beat back Shadow Papyrus who said "Let me eat you!  
she responded with "Not a chance.

CALCULATING...CLASH ENDED...DEFENDER WINS!

Chara made Shadow Papyrus stumble then delivered a powerful blast at him, This strangly filled her with energy.

CHARA HAS REGAINED 35 POINTS OF HEALTH.

"Yes I won!" she shouted, she then noticed that Sans was having trouble with Charisk.

"Come on Sansey, your slower in this timeline then my own." she flashed her knife with light, causing Sans to be blinded abit.  
Charisk lunged at Sans.

CHARISK LUNGES AT SANS...AND FAILS TO HIT HIM DUE TO THE EFFORTS OF...

"Hope I'm not too late!" said a black robed skeleton, he had a empty wide smile and eyes, floating above him were 7 hands which had gems in them the same color as the 7 human traits of they're souls.

W.D GASTER...

Gaster looked at Chara who looked worried for Sans.  
"Miss Chara, you deal with Shadow Papyrus while I deal with Charisk!." Gaster said, his serious face showing he would protect Sans very well.  
Though she was still worried, she put on a serious face as well and turned to Shadow Papyrus who was grinning, flashing his teeth and his eyes glowed red.

Continued in part 17 


End file.
